


Black, Red & Gold

by zhengkun_zone



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M, Police, Rating: M, Sex, Smut, Undercover, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengkun_zone/pseuds/zhengkun_zone
Summary: Xukun was best police officer who went to a secret club for undercover to arrest no 1 thief in the world, Zhengting, but he ended up left alone tied up in bed with unfinished 'business' cs Ting knew who he is. Will the two ever meet again?





	1. Pleasure to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best for ZhengKun!!

It was a peaceful mansion dressed in a warm yellow lights that just welcomed a red sport car with CX as the last alphabet in the plate. Soon, the driver stepped down elegantly with black leather shoes, black pants, black suit, and plain black t-shirt, also a red card in hand. He kept looking at the card and the mansion, making sure this place is the one he intended to come.

"You are a first timer hm? Just get in, you are in the right place," a man in all white suit passed by coldly after the words. And so the black plain first timer man come in, blinked several time to adjust the situation where east-and-west different that what came in his mind. Probably the thought of a ball where all spoiled youth gather with their business parents was what he had. Total opposite with the loud music, shaking floor, and red dim lights.

Minutes passed with the man sitting on one stool at the bar. Hands in an empty glass, eyes wilding everywhere. Everywhere until one specific man in black suit and white shirt suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Give him the best one,"  
"You sir?" ask the bartender while pouring some drink to the empty glass.  
"I'm thirsty of another thing."  
"And what is that?" said the man after sipping his glass.  
"I can't tell you here dear," he whispered, right in the other's ear, causing the one closed his eyes in reflect to feel the triggering sensation and sniff a strong rose smell.  
"It's dangerous for you," he continued, moved away, ready to leave his place, when the other one holds his hand.  
"You are flirting with the wrong person,"  
"Am I?" he erased the distanced then gave another whisper, "Mr August."

The next thing happened was the two people found in a private room, kissing hot, wet, and hard. August aggressively took off all clothes on the other one, making him only used. In time where he was about to unbuckled his own belt, his wrists were hold tightly. He lifted his face only to be given a hotter kissed that made him drunk. Without he realized, he was already pinned on a bed wearing nothing.  
His body tensed up when the things down there was suddenly pressed by soft knee.

"We have done nothing and you are already this hard? I thought you are a dominant top," he smirked

"Just shut up and hurry," August reached the temptating face for another kiss while his hip went up and down, left and right, in a rush to find a pleasure from the friction of two men's prides. Between the pleasure, he could felt his hands are strained and cover by a silky fabric.

"W-what ar-"

"Ssh. You have came so far here, I'll give you present just enjoy it," the man slided down, doing the same thing with August's legs, then climbed up, licking the hard part sensually in a frustrating slow pace. Hands pinching and twisting the nipples up there. August only could give out moans as reply each time he felt an electricity transfered all over his body, giving him the most pleasurable shivers.

He tensed up for the hundreds times when felt a warm wet sensation covered his fully hard member. His mind was already blown away, all he thought was to go deeper and deeper to that mouth. And so he did. He fucked, the other sucked. It went that order, fast and faster, deep and deeper. And that one time, when August was on his edge...

BIP BIP BIP

The sound not bothered August, but his tigh was pressed hard, prevented him to move up for the last thrust to his release. The other boy in the other place, popped out August's member from his mouth. Giving a disappointed sigh from the owner.

"Sorry Cai Xukun, we should stop here," he stood up, putting all his clothes in where it should be, then folded the other's clothes to place it in a night stand, tidily with a police badge in the top of it.

"H-how?"

The man didn't answered, he pulled a cabinet and took out something instead. A black mask with gold ornaments. The mask that Cai Xukun knew so well.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, officer Cai," he turned around, having his back to the officer, and disappeared in behind the only red door.


	2. What You Want

The warmest of room and the busy environment both didn't bother the best officer of the town from his own world. Man behind a black plank with gold CAI XUKUN was unmoved. He just sat there, flipped around a black piece of paper with red rose in the corner.

_Let's watch Marilyn Monroe, and I'll take the red rubby used._

Those golden words were one of thousands signature of messages send by Theo, the famous thief of red diamonds which never get caught by any police. It had been so many times for Xukun to see this. But this time the card was different, somehow looked thicker than usual. The moment Xukun realized it, he reached a sharp object and did something with the card. His instinct got it right. The card was sticked on another card perfectly. He slowly took of the surface, and so another message was seen:

_I'll give you what you want, officer Cai -Theo_

There was soft perfume smell went to greet Xukun's noose. The smell Xukun never couldn't forget. The smell which always been on Xukun's mind for weeks. The smell of man who turned him hard in a blink.

"Xukun, the operation for catching Theo this time-"

"I'll go with you!" he shouted to the talking person

"Geez. I know you will, don't scream. Go buy some flower, we need to meet the actresses to check them up after the show."

"Why don't you get it Ziyi?"

"You know the boyfriend of that florist hate me. Just go. Meet me in the theater at 7," said the other one before back to his computer.

* * *

 

Despite the calm and glorious stage, this side was more crowded or more to the hetic state. Dozens of people came and went, screamed and whispered. The usual atmosphere of a back stage even though everyone there aware that something would be stolen. It just few people who were seen on alert, probably the unit of police did some undercover things to catch that one thief.

Cai Xukun, in the other hand, was standing behind the door. The door where the red ruby used on earlier performance was in with the actress who used it the whole performance. He was eyeing the ruby, not putting hid guard down. So focus or too focus, untill he didn't notice the other person already stood few inches from him, reached out the red rose bouquet in his hand. The movement was fast. The other one directly turned around and walked away to leave the room, causing a soft short breeze happened. The breeze that brought a familiar essence to Xukun. The essence turned on another part of Xukun's mind to move his hand and reached the other's wrist, pulled that body to face him closer.

"You won't go anywhere, Theo," he whispered while moved the yellow fake-hair up there, revealed silky short dark brown one, "I got your message."

There was no frightened face on Theo, he smirked naughtily as return. "What do you want, officer Cai?" his hand messed the black tie in front of him, his knee pushed the part of Xukun, blew out the officer's mind.

No word came out. Xukun directly took the red lips of the thief, licked it and sucked it as if it was the most delicious candy he ever had. Short time later, the tongues were already met n danced, mixed the saliva of one and another, turned the air conditioner to loose its function. The next few minutes tie, shirt and dress were scratered every where. The two had been grinding on the door, slow but sure.

"Is this what you want? Not gonna give me to that hot officer named Ziyi?" Theo broke the kissed to whisper right in the ear.

"This is what I want," Xukun replied before pushed the body down, reached out a bathrobe's rope, and tied Theo's hand on the table.

"Revenge?" the thief chuckled in annoying tone, lead Xukun to shove in the rest of the rope to shut him up right in time he shoved his into the warm hole down on Theo's body.

Only load groans escaped from below, but it was more than enough to turn on a beast inside Cai Xukun. The thief just gave himself to the officer letting him being beaten harder, deeper and faster in every thrusts. Brought his mind to the highest sky ever, made him whimper in pleasure, untill his knees gave up but his body tensed up. He let out a long load groan before fell on the floor, ass still high. Sooner, he heard quite loud scream followed by warm liquid filling him.

* * *

 

Xukun was leaning on the table, hands playing with beautiful tired face next to him, when the door suddenly opened. He wanted to move, but the man that just came was faster to shoot him with something that make him froze. The man came closer to Theo and tried to undo the rope. During the action, he could sense a fear on Theo's face.

"Thanks Ev-"

"Who told you to call my name? I'll give you 10 minutes. Get dressed. Dress him too."

"Dad, I'm-"

"I have someone else to play with. I don't need naughty baby like this." It was so cold.

Xukun could swear he caught tears on Theo's eyes when the man went out. His heart wanted to ask, but he couldn't move, he only could see the thief did his job and left the room without words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm so sorry if I disappointed you guys. My idea & my writing brain doesn't work well. Please let me know what did you think so that I can improve my first English work.


End file.
